This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Jiani Zhang of the Cardiovascular Division, and Dr. Vaughan, together with doctoral student Qiang Xiong are setting up to study 31P metabolism in the hearts of anesthetized mini-pigs at 9.4T. This projects is translated from Dr. Zhang's previous work on open chest dog models at 4.7T. The eventual plan is to translate this work to non-invasive human cardiac imaging and spectroscopy at 7T. This work is supported by Dr. Zhang's grants and Dr. Vaughan's NIH-EB006835